


Brightest-Star's

by CF8WRK4U



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Past Relationship(s), Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: "Who knew it would all end up like this"Thought Optimus, his left servo placed over the slight bulge on his abominable plates.This isn't how he imagined how his life would turn out. For stellar-cycles he had dreams of his life after he had graduated from the Academy, how he would earn his place in the Elite Guard, serving right besides his mentor Ultra Magnus, and when the time was right he would build his own familial unit right besides his two lover's who would be right besides him towards every step of the way......now though....(This work is based on Quiet-Shadow Bitter Blessing's and thepheonixqueen one-shot Shades Of A Future Lost), please read their work and show the author some support)
Relationships: Blackarachnia/Optimus Prime, Elita One/Optimus Prime, Elita One/Optimus Prime/Sentinel Prime, Past Elita One/Optimus Prime/ Sentinel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Carrying-Optimus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Transformers fanfiction. Sorry if my memory is a bit rusty of the series and some important facts. Sorry if I don't use the correct amount of Transformer terms ether.

_"Yeah, no"_

_"Oh come one, Elita! It's usually the femme-bots that carry any way" Sentinel tried to reason before adding with a sultry smile "Besides I bet you'd look amazing all- **OW** "!_

_He was interrupted with a well place flick to the helm._

_"Just because I'm a femme doesn't mean I automatically have to be the one to carry" Elita huffed "Do you see Sparkling-Factory spelled out across my helm"!?_

_Optimus sighed as he watched his two friends/lover's_

_They were all laying together on Sentinels berth, as senior cadets at the Academy they were awarded private rooms but for times the trio of friends wanted to be especially "intimate" they would all rendezvous to Sentinel's room given that the navy-blue mech had the larger sleeping area out of the three._

_"Well, I'm not going to do it"! Sentinel grumbled crossing his arm's._

_"You know....I wouldn't mind doing it" Optimus said in between them._

_The two stared at the smaller mech in shock._

_"Really"? Sentinel questioned_

_Optimus smiled as he sat up "Sure, as long as I'm ready and have a stable position I don't see why I can't"_

_"But you've wanted to be a Prime more than anything" Sentinel said "Why would you give that up"_

_"Please, Sentinel" Elita sighed "Having a Sparkling isn't a career ender, sure it be a hard to juggle it but I've seen other bots manage"_

_"And besides," Optimus added grasping both their hands "I would bear anything in order to start a familial unit with the people I love"_

_This brought a pleased smile to both of their faces._

_Soon enough Optimus gave a happy gasp as he felt Elita place light kisses against his neck while gently wrapped his arms across Optimus chest plates._

_"Maybe, we should practice a bit for that then" Sentinel whispered into his audible._

_That was one of the last nights they had all been together._

_For it was only two solar-cycles later that they made that fateful trip to Aracha-7_

* * *

"Who knew it would all end up like this"

Thought Optimus, his left servo placed over the slight bulge on his abominable plates.

This isn't how he imagined how his life would turn out.

For stellar-cycles he had dreams of his life after he had graduated from the Academy, how he would earn his place in the Elite Guard, serving right besides his mentor Ultra Magnus, and when the time was right he would build his own familial unit right besides his two lover's who would be right besides him towards every step of the way.  
.....now though....

It was 2 months after he had been kicked out of the Academy, 2 months since he was given the empty title of Prime and positioned as head of a small team of Autobots, and a month since he woke up one stellar cycle on the Orion feeling more ill than he had ever had before.

When all this had first started Optimus assumed he had just caught some mild virus or it was just the stress from all that had happen, but as the bought of nausea became more frequent the more worried he became. Especially when the rest of his team began to notice, with even the reclusive Prowl commenting on his health. 

He didn't want to make a hasty conclusion....especially one of this degree, but in the back of his mind that lingering memory of their last night together

Funny, he had been trained to show no hesitation in facing off any enemy war-frames but it took everything he had to approach the ships medic Ratchet.

As soo as Optimus gave a vague statement of feeling ill the serious mech wasted no time in pushing Optimus inside the medical room, instructing him to lay flat on the berth as he was examined.

Optimus waited with baited breath as the scanner flashed over his armored plates after it was over he stared at the senior bot.

When he saw the medic optics widen and gasp....he had for an instant hoped it was something else... anything else than what he had been suspecting.

"Frag"! he heard Ratchet curse "How long have you been feeling like this"?

"Over-over a week" Optimus said hesitantly

"AND YOU WAITED TILL NOW TO TALK TO ME"! screamed Ratchet, nearly blowing the Primes audio's out. Taking the moment the mech sighed and rubbed at the top of his helm "Look I'm sorry but this is serious....you young Prime are with Spark"

The world seem to freeze at that moment.

"And by my guess" the veteran medic continued "Your at least two weeks along"

An awkward silence hung between the two Autobots.

"So...do you know who the Sire is"? asked Ratchet suddenly.

Optimus gave a firm nodded not totally meeting the other mechs stare.

"Does he know"? 

"I wouldn't even know how to tell him" 

_Or her_ , Optimus thought wistfully, _though considering that she's off-lined Elita will never know her own potential Sparkling's...never be a parent._

Optimus grimaced as old grief overtook him.

"Now, now kid" Ratchet said calmly in his gruff voice "Look your not the first soldier that's ever come to me after a night of good company, where in an appropriate time frame so I'm well prepared to preform a Disengage-"

" **NO** "!

The medic blinked as the Prime practically growled at him before coming to his senses and with an embarrassed look said "I'm sorry for my out-burst but I won't be needing the procedure"

Ratchet gave him a skeptical look "Are you serious"?

"Yes" 

"You realize it's going to take a lot of work"

"I understand"

"Do you"? Ratchet reaffirmed "Not that I don't think your willing Prime but your talking about brining a new life into the universe. Where will they be born? Where will they rest? Will you have time and credits to fund them"?

Optimus lips began to tremble, he spoke above a whisper "You don't understand, I have to have this Sparkling"

The Sparkling who may as well be the last remnant of his lost love.

He knew he wasn't prepared, no where near stable and ready to bring a Sparkling into the world.

But he needed to do this.

Ratchet gave another sigh before giving a face that read he was conceding "Alright, if that's how you really feel I won't stop you" he stated "But I hope you keep in mind this is no walk in the park"

Optimus nodded in understanding "I'll begin making the necessary preparations" 

The medic nodded then added "You best let the other's know as well, considering if your planning on going through with this don't expect me to let you be as active outdoors for the next lunar-cycle" he said giving a stern

Optimus gave a small sigh at that.

Now this is going to be awkward.

* * *

Optimus found that as scared as he was about approaching Ratchet he felt more self-conscious about telling the rest of the crew, but knew it was only fair. With his absence an expected result of his Carrying-Style he needed to inform the crew because whether he liked it or not as their squads leader his absence would effect him too.

"So what's up boss-bot"? said Bumblebee leaning against the chair in the com room, he stood next to Bulkhead with Prowl just opposite of him. 

The young Prime with Ratchet stared at the group with a hesitant expression.

Primus, were to start!

"Well you see, um, everyone" he started "I've-I've come to discover that..." he coughed to the side catching the slight eye-roll from the medic bot next to him.

Just get on with it, his face read.

Finally taking a large breath through his take he stated "I'm currently with spark"

.

.

.

"WHAT"! call the joined voices of the two younger bots, while Prowl still silent gaped at the taller mech.

"But how?! When"?! said Bumblebee frantically "Whose"?!

Optimus flinched at that causing Ratchet to finally snap at the mini-bot "Would you quite glitching out"! he shouted "Don't you youngsters have any manners! You never ask questions like that to any Carrier, specially one that's your superior"! 

The yellow mini-bot stared down at his servos nervously "Oh, sorry".

"It's fine Bumblebee" Optimus said before looking each member of his team "I wanted to inform you all of this situation, given that as time moves on through the...cycle, I won't be as involved in repairs regarding the space-bridges"

"Have you asked for official leave yet"? a voice said

It was Bulkhead much to the surprise of every mech in the room.

Optimus coughed "Yes, I'm in the process of make an official form"

From there the shock quickly subsided, though with Bumblebee making a few final and a bit "invasive" questions. Soon enough everyone dispersed leaving Optimus to send some specific documents to Cybertron.

It all seemed like the most simple process out of everything so far.

* * *

Until it wasn't.

For some reason his documents where never received or approved making it nearly impossible to request leave or even schedule a Carrier Specialist appointment. No matter what channels he went through he was simply turned away stating without his official request documented he couldn't apply for needed essentials or even get leave the ship for an extended period of time

He reached out to Sentinel, both to give him the curtesy of the news and ask for desperate support, only to be ignored and in the worst encounter screamed at by the incredibly annoyed mech who told him firmly never to contact him again and added if he "So much as heard a chirp from him on his personal call line, he have him court-marshalled for harassment so fast his pedes would be spinning for the next stellar-cycles"!

The call ended soon after, with Optimus shaking in frustration.

Why did the universe had to punish him so? He understood his actions on Aracha 7 needed some universal retribution? But why did his sparkling's needed to suffer with him?

He was almost tempted to go AWOL just to attempt to go to get the necessary care for his sparkling's, but knew he only make his situation worse.

It was too cruel.

"Not even born and I've already failed you my bitlet" Optimus said rubbing at his plating.

So enough though light appeared at the end of his hopeless situation. In the form of Ratchet who nonchalantly told him to meet in the medical bay every morning, that despite his function as a field medic he was reading up on carrier health that could prove beneficial for the cycles ahead.

Next was Bulkhead who shyly asked if Optimus would mind if he started on a crib for the upcoming sparkling, as a gift for the upcoming sparkling. The Prime agreed, thanking him gratefully.

Bumble and Prowl were also incredibly helpful, with the younger always talking excitedly at the arrival of the sparkling and offered some designation names. He even purchased a vid-cam to record his parts of his cycle and capture images of Bulkheads finished work.

"Stuff like this is a trend with the civilians" he had explained as he leaned the devise annoyingly close to Ratchets scowling face.

Prowl was quite in his assistance offering a hand in any task the Prime needed to do, helping him whenever he overexerted himself, or simply offered him a kind word or two.

His world didn't feel so dark anymore and with the sparkling almost due it would get even brighter

What ever happened he was lucky to have such wonderful mechs by his side


	2. Emergence-Optimus

Optimus had eagerly awaited the arrival of his sparkling.

A mech...or at least that's what the improvised scanner that Ratchet had made stated. The medic admitted he couldn't say for certain, considering this wasn't his field of experties, but pointing to the proportions in the sparkling's plating he could make a confident guess that he would bring forth a son.

Optimus smiled happily as he watched the screen showing the steady spark-beat of the bitlet inside him.

Ratchet predicted that they could emerge any solar-cycle now and Optimus was ready to finally hold the little one in his arms.

He knew it would hurt, especially since they didn't process the right codes and tools that could ease the process, and he knew it would be stressful.

All the same when he woke up in the middle of the night, his abominable plating echoing with painful contractions, he was overwhelmed with a sense of panic. It was all he could to shakily push himself off his berth and while panting heavily open a com link to Ratchet

(Ratchet!)

(Prime...) he heard the veteran mech say sleepily

(Ratchet, it's time! He's Coming!)

(Oh, Slag!) Ratchet cursed (Can you try to make it to the med bay? Or should we send someone to support you?)

(No...) Prime said after some time rising to his pedes, grimacing he added (I think I can make it there on my own)

(If your sure" the medic grunted (I'll meet you hallway, alright?)

(Yes) 

It was the least he could do, he didn't want to wake the others up just yet, they had been more than helpful these last lunar-cycles. It didn't serve any purpose to rouse them from there berth for a process that would probably take more than a megacycle or two.

He leaned against the ships wall for support, his chassis practically quaking under another contraction. By the pit it felt like his whole body wanted to purge but all he could was give a dry heave from his intake.

"I'm almost there" Optimus mumbled, urging himself forward.

It was then he felt a servo of his back and turning his helm he saw Prowl, face blank but motioning for him to lean on his frame for support. Gratefully he rested part of his arm on the cyber-ninja's shoulder's and together they made their way to the med bay. Ratchet was already inside the room when they arrived and hurriedly rushed the young Prime to the medical berth, where his pedes were spread and his backstrut was bent for the process.

The next megacycles were filled with almost blinding agony, his audibles were filled with the sound of Ratchets instructions, Prowls quite encouragement while holding his servo, and the sound of his own cooling fans working in max-flow as his gestation chamber opened to make way for the crowning sparkling.

For part of the emergence he could help but feel a pang of pitiful anguish that his lover's were not here with him, not here to sooth him while in this uncomfortable position. The tension sky-rocketing as he heard the door slide open and saw Bumblebee emerge with a familiar vid-cam in his servos. 

**Oh Pit, no!**

"B-Bee, out"! Optimus yelled, he was not going to let any bot capture him in this compromising scene, not for all the credits on Cybertron! No, the universe!

His words got the attention of both Ratchet and Prowl.

"What the slag are you doing here with that glitch-head"! screamed Ratchet as Prowl quickly approached him.

The yellow mini-bot grimaced as he heard Optimus give another groan of pain "I've never seen boss-bot in that much pain before-is-is he going to be okay"?

Prowl was already pushing him out the door saying "Ratchet is doing everything he can to help him" even going so far as to lay a gentle servo on his shoulder "When we need your assistance well com you alright"?

Before Bumblebee was finally back into the hall-way he whimpered out in a surprisingly soft voice " _ **Please don't let that thing off-line him**_ "!

Off-line?

It did feel like that didn't it? Was he going to offline from this?

He's heard of some emergences that ended in death for ether the carrier or the sparkling's, or both. He hoped it didn't come to that, but if it did...he wanted his Sparkling's to live no matter what.

He made sure to voice that now "Ratchet-Ratchet, please" he pleaded stretching a servo to touch the medic "If anything happens-my sparkling's, please-"!!!

"Your both going to be fine, no just keep going" Ratchet urged "You just need to push one more time"

Silently the Prime obeyed pushing with all his might, he could feel the weight of the sparkling as it moved towards his valve.

Then with a grunt of effort the sparkling finally slide out, the Prime swore he could almost hear a victories chuckle coming from the med-bot who was now holding his sparkling and wrapping a blanket around them. Optimus stared at the ceiling almost frozen, the sound of small cries and beeps echoed through the medical room.

It was the most beautiful sound he could think of.

He raised himself up to look at the sparkling only to fall back as a wave of new pain shot through his backstrut.

"Prime, what's wrong"? said Ratchet frantically

"Ratchet" he hissed "Somethings wrong "It still hurts-I-"

The medics eyes widen and passing the still mewling protoform to Prowl he felt around his leader's medical plates.

Finally with a scoff he said "Well this is a surprise, looks like their might be one more in their"

Optimus optics widen "A second!? But you said-"!

"I said what the scanner showed" Ratchet snapped impatiently before calming down and saying a gentler voice "Look just keep going, twins or not, well manage"

The Prime could only bring himself to nod as he continued the laboring process from earlier.

It was too long before a new series of cries and chirps met his audibles.

He was panting hard and his entire chassis urging him to rest.

But he couldn't, not before finally seeing his-both his sparkling's.

As if sensing his request Prowl came to the side to show him the bundle in his arms. 

"It's a mech" the cyber-ninja said.

"And the seconds a femme" Ratchet spoke gently placing the bitlet in his hands against Optimus chest plates and silently instructing Prowl to do the same.

Pressed against their carrier the sparkling's seemed to calm and cling close to Optimus chest plate. With no hesitation the young Prime focused his optics on the tiny faces of his children. He noted that they shared some of his characteristics, with the same blue colored face plates, silvered optic ridges, and pronounced lips. 

Other than that they, which both left Optimus both delighted and sad, were the exact copies of their sires.

The femme he could see had the same coloring as him, with a blue helm and chest plates. The color extended to the rest of her body, breaking into silver at the joints, only leaving her servos and pedes a deistic red. Other than that she had Elita's same helm shape and form, right down to the two tail fins down the back.

The mech had most of his sires coloring, a dark blue with orange details, and twin audible fins. Only difference being a less pronounced chin and a slightly bulkier helm that's wasn't rounded like Sentinels.

They were beautiful.

"You did well Prime" said Ratchet, drying his hands on a towel.

"There...incredible" Prowl whispered.

Optimus smiled "Thank you", he truly meant it, in more ways than one.

"So have you decided on some designations"? Ratchet asked 

Optimus nodded "Orion, for the mech"

The medic raised an optic ridge "Your naming your sparkling after the ship"? he asked skeptically

The Prime smiled good-naturally "Actually his full name will be Orion Pax, after the famous archivist and soldier of the Great War" before adding "But it would be all bad if I extended his name origin to the ship as well"

Ratchet huffed crossing his arms.

"And the femme" asked Prowl

At that Optimus closed his optics to think, he knew a great number of femme bots that were pretty significant to history, but he couldn't find any that would fit. He needed something with significant, maybe something for...

"I've decided" Optimus said leaning him helm against the small femme "I want m daughter's name to be Elita, Elita-Two"

"Elita-Two" repeated Prowl, before giving a rare smile "That's a great designation Optimus"

"After her Sire" Optimus explained.

He hoped Elita was watching out for them from her place in the well, the Prime hoped he could do right by his past lover and raise their children well.

But for now he needed to recharge.

"Rest Prime" he heard Ratchet say "We'll look after the little-ones"

Optimus wanted to thank him yet again but his optics were already closing.


	3. New Life-Prowl

_Ever since the day his master died....the day he failed, Prowl felt his life had twisted and turned so much the road to his goal had become indistinguishable._

_"Now here came another curve" he thought as he looked at his team "leader". He, Prime, and the two young bots where currently in the work shop._

_He should have know something was off when the Prime began to look fatigued, when he was having a harder time trying complete usual daily task concerning the space-bridge, and especially when he stopped giving that exasperating speech._

_More importantly when he felt a shift in the mechs presence, not something tangible that any bot could see but with his training with Master Yoketron Prowl learned to read things about a bot based on their spark signature._

_And it seemed his instincts were correct._

_To the side of him was Optimus Prime, his abominable noticeably plates expanded, eyes aglow as Bulkhead showed him the finished crib he had fashioned for the sparkling._

_"I know it's not the best" Bulkhead said humbly "I mean back home theirs a bot named Hub-Tracks that could make things like this so good they look new, but I think it should do for now....like it should be comfortable..."_

_"Bulkhead" Optimus interrupted "I love it, thank you"_

_The larger mech seemed to blush under the praise._

_"Yeah, great work, Bulk" commented Bumblebee moving about with his newly acquired vid-cam, capturing every angle of the baby furniture._

_"You know," started the green-mech "I've also been thinking putting a mobile or even adding some wheels, heard those things might help"_

_Optimus nodded "If you like, you've done more than enough, I don't want to take whatever free time-" the Prime stopped suddenly his hand flying to his plating. The bots around him panicked, with even Prowl instinctively rushing closer._

_"Prime! Are you okay"? asked Bulkhead_

_"Do you need me to call Ratchet"? asked Bumblebee worriedly_

_But their leader wasn't in any pain instead he gave an embarrassed kind of smile "Sorry, its nothing-well, it's the sparkling's"_

_Bulkhead cocked his head curiously "Are they moving"_

_Optimus nodded optics lowered with a wistful expression._

_"Um, if it's okay could I...could I touch your plating"?_

_Optimus eyes shot up and Bumblebee made a small noise of surprise._

_"Oh, uh, well Bulkhead...that's well kind but-um..." sputtered Optimus._

_The green mechs eyes were a bit disappointed but held understanding "It's cool if your not comfortable with it"_

_Optimus looked guilty for a minute before his face curved into a small smile "You know what, it's okay..."_

_Bulkhead shook his head "No it's fine I-"_

_He stopped as the Prime pulled his servo close to him, after a few minutes the giant place two of his finger's against the plating._

_There was silence before a delighted gasp escaped Bulkhead "I felt it their moving"!_

_"Wait really"? asked Bumblebee_

_"Yeah! Here feel"! said Bulkhead grabbing the mini-bots arm and placing it where his own servo was._

_The mini-bot yelped pulling his arm back "Oh, slag! It is"! he looked at Optimus incredulously "How are you not freaking out?!! Aren't you scared their going to come busting out through your wiring"!_

_Optimus merely rolled his optics while Bulkhead gave a good-nature huff "Bee, it's just a sparkling, not some weird alien parasite" he laughed some more "Little guy was probably trying to say hello"_

_While they were talking Prowl had began to move closer towards them. When he was finally a pedes away from the Prime he opened his intake to say "Could I also feel the sparkling"?_

_The three nearly jumped out of their protoforms at his sudden appearance._

_"A little warning next time, Prowl" said Optimus before nodding._

_Kneeling slightly Prowl placed a servo gently on the Prime, the plating underneath was warm._

_It wasn't before long he felt a small push against it. He could hear air leave his intake but he did not move away. The movement continued on right over his palm._

_He thought back to Bulkheads last comment._

_This sparkling was trying to reach out to him, communicate the only way it could._

_He was making contact with new-life._

* * *

Prowl stood silently besides the crib watching as the new sparkling's slept. He had agreed to watch over Optimus and the new sparkling's to let the medic take some much needed recharge, with the promise to call if anything happened.

But for now everything was a calm now.

The second one was definitely a surprise. 

Taken aback by Primes continued cries he was ashamed to admit he nearly dropped the first sparkling that Ratchet had pushed into his arms.

This though, gave him time to study the new bot before him. It surprised him that the little mech shared very few similarities to his Carrier, the cyber-ninja reasoned he most take more from his Sire side.

Despite that he felt nothing but endearing to the crying tiny sparkling.

The same could be said for his sister, who did share some of her Carries coloring.

They were at peace now, these precious new lives, and Prowl would watch over them.


	4. The Missing Sire-Bumblebee

"Ratchet, Ratchet"! cried Bumblebee rushing through the door, carrying extra blankets and his vid-cam "Were here"!

"Is it true? Where their really two of them"?! asked Bulkhead just as loudly, wheeling the crib he had made into the med-bay.

"Would you bots hush"! hissed the medic, startling the Bumblebee and his friend "Prime's been through a lot tonight, and now when he's trying to get his rest after brining two new sparks into the universe he's going to end up being woken up by the lot of you"!

"Your being plenty loud yourself" muttered Bumblebee, before noticing Prowl move to small bundles into the crib. 

The mini-bot stretched his head to look at them, his servos almost shaking as he aimed the vid-cam at the small forms.

"Oh, there so cute"! Bulkhead squealed (yes squealed) "How are they so small"?!

"They're sparkling's"! Bumblebee gasped himself " **Awesom** e! They're real life sparkling's"! he pumped his fist excitedly repeating awesome over and over again.

"Really" questioned Ratchet "Awesome" that's all you can think of to describe this"?

"Well how else am I going to describe it"!? Bumblebee said putting his free hand on his waist "This is the first time I've seen a sparkling after all"! with that he went back to staring at the two little-ones joining Bulkhead in further cooing and gushing over the twins in quite whispers, while Ratchet and Prowl stood on ether side of them.

Gasping growing louder when the femme opened a sleepy optic at the four bots.

"Her eyes open"!

"Look Prowl! She's looking right at you"

"Don't be ridiculous" said Ratchet "Her optics aren't even focused yet"

"Than it's a good thing she can't get a look at you yet" chuckled Bumblebee, reaching down he gently nudged the exposed servo of the tiny mech. He couldn't believe how soft it felt, growing boulder he placed one of his fingers into the sparkling's servo almost flinching when he felt them twitch and weekly grasp his digit.

"This is awesome" Bumblebee breathed "Sparkling's are awesome...bot's are awesome"

"Get your fill of this peace and quite now bots" warned Ratchet "Because with two younglings were certainly going to be busy"

"Oh, don't be so negative" Bumblebee kidded before adding excitedly "It's going to be great! Hey, since there's two of them we could probably race them"!

This comment led to a well placed hit on the helm curtesy of the ships medic-bot.

Soon enough him and Bulkhead where shooed away from the med-bay, much to the twos disappointment, but which led to some conversation before they went to their separate rooms.

"Primus, those little guys sure were too cute" Bulkhead said for what felt like the 12th time "And so small! They could have fit right in the palm of my servo"

"So you keep saying Bulkhead" responded Bumblebee, before noting how quite his friend had gotten "Something on your circuits, big guy"? he asked

Bulkhead frowned slightly before saying "Um, do you think-well, um-do you think the little mech kind of looked like Serge"?

Bumblebee froze at that before continuing forward giving a dismissive wave of his hand "I'm sure it's just a coincidence! I mean some bots look like one another, with the same color job and everything too"!

"I mean yeah, but-"

"Weren't you the one who said not to pry into who the sire is" Bumblebee said defensively "That it was Optimus business"

With that the large mech lowered his head.

Bumblebee tried not to feel guilt over it.

He was only trying to spare boss-bot from any painful questions, of bringing up any painful memories of a bot he unfortunately knew all too well.

**....**

* * *

_"Its crazy right" said Bumblebee "Who knew boss-bot was actually in a relationship"_

_"Happens, more often than you think" commented Bulkhead, the pair were currently chipping away at some asteroids that had imbedded themselves near their designated space bridge._

_"Hey," Bumblebee said stopping from his work "What was that back there"?_

_"Hmm"? Bulkhead questioned_

_"You seem to know a lot about this "carrier" business" he said_

_"Well something like this takes place a lot back on the energon farms" explained Bulkhead "Most protoforms aren't sent to far away places like the colonies, so new-bots are usually a product of bot couples and familial units"_

_"Oh, um, I didn't think of that" the smaller mech said honestly._

_"It's actually how I was sparked" Bulkhead added swinging his wrecking ball at a side of rock._

_That last remark left the mini-bot a gasped_

_As a protoform bot himself he new his creation was the result of a calculated needed to raise the population status on Cybertron and to produce ready made soldiers or workmen. And while sparked-bots were a thing it was usually done by more civilian oriented bots or bots from high-standing such as aristocrats or even high military personnel; the mini bot figured that this method of reproducing had become outdated._

_Apparently not if Bulkhead said was true._

_"You have a family unit"?_

_The bigger mech paused for a bit before saying "I used too" he mumbled "Their names were Carnegie and Emory"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry" Bumblebee was quick to mumble_

_"No, it's fine" said Bulkhead "Even when they were gone I was taken pretty good care of by most of the older bots"_

_"Well, that's good" said Bumblebee "I mean-you still had people looking out for you"_

_"Yeah..." Bulkhead said before straight at the mini-bot "So like I was saying, bots becoming carrier's wasn't a rare thing and in the end they usually needed to stop working for awhile so they take an official leave of absence for there cycle and if it's a manager or someone higher up their usually someone sent over to take their place"_

_"Wait...are you saying boss-bot could be leaving"? Bumblebee asked_

_Bulkhead shrugged "He should be, I mean Ratchet could be the one in charge given his seniority, but he won't stay here" he said "I mean he can't have a sparkling here"_

_The mini-bot didn't know how to feel about that, sure he had only known Optimus for a short while and while strict and a tad patronizing he was a good bot to follow. It was a shame he would be leaving soon._

* * *

_Not soon enough apparently._

_Bumblebee wasn't an expert on these things but it didn't look like their carrying leader was heading out any time soon or making other considerable plans concerning his carrying cycle._

_When he voiced these questions out loud, Bulkhead simply guessed that "Head-Quarter's might not have processed it yet...it happens" though the larger mech didn't sound so sure at the last part. Bumblebee found himself noticing how quit their leader was and how tense he was becoming as each solar-cycle past. Noting that he was also spending a considerable amount of time in the com-room with a request for privacy._

_"Look buddy, I get your worried, but it's really none of our business"_

_Bulkhead was half right, he was kinda worried, but if the mini-bot was being honest he was more curious than anything._

_Since being made a glorified maintenance-bot he been bored out of his servo's, so this whole scenario with his new boss was probably the most excitement that's happened to him in lunar-cycles._

_Which drove him to due things that he wouldn't have normally done._

_That turned out be hiding in the com-room around the same time Optimus usually came in, to see what he was doing._

_The mini-bot was practically rattling at fear of being caught but soon congratulated himself when the blue and red entered and was none the wiser to his presence._

_It started out a quiet few Nano-seconds with the only sound coming from the computer that Optimus had logged on to. Than a sound rang out indicating that the mech was trying to patch to someone's communication link. When it was finally answered Bumblebee nearly choked on who answered._

_"Frag it! Optimus would you stop calling me already"! the voice of Sentinel Minor screamed._

_Sentinel Minor._

_Sergeant Sentinel Minor!_

_The same blasted bot that sent him to this fragging post in the first place._

_"Sentinel, please" Optimus said hurriedly "Please don't hang up! There something I really need to talk to you about-"_

_"I've already told you to loose this com-link! What gives you the right to keep sending me messages non-stop"!_

_The yellow-mech helm began to bead with coolant as he realized he had made a terrible mistake, he shouldn't be listening to this!_

_"If you would just read them then-" Optimus tried to put in before he was interrupted by the enraged Minor._

_" **LIKE THERE'S ANYTHING I WANT TO READ FROM A MURDER LIKE YOU! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU"**!!!_

_There was a moment of silence before Sentinel continued with a voice that was less heated but just as icy "Optimus Prime you will desist from messaging me ever again and if I so much as hear a chirp from you on my personal call line, I'll have you court-marshalled for harassment so fast_ **your pedes would be spinning for the next stellar-cycles** _"!_

_The hiding mech stifled an enraged sound covering his intake._

_The com-link ended there and it was silent once again, before it was broken by a slam._

_"I could be having your sparkling, you glitch-head"! Optimus yelled before more stuttering sobs continued._

_At that moment part of Bumblebee wanted to leave his hiding space and try to comfort his senior bot. But the logical part of him that finally decided to resurface told him his surprise appearance would probably upset Optimus even more._

_Instead he listened silently with a heavy spark to his leader's continued cries, catching as he gave a bitter whisper "I'm so sorry...not even emerged and I've already failed you my bitlet"_

_It wasn't to long with heavy steps Optimus left the com room, only then did Bumblebee collapsed from his hiding place._

_Shame and rage followed through his energon lines at the thought of how horribly his former sergeant had treated his current leader._

_He learned more than he wanted to._

_Like way more._

_"How could someone as nice and polite as Optimus have been with a glitch-head like Sentinel! Enough to have a sparkling too"!!! he thought near shivering from the unwanted imagery._

_What worse that it was obvious the fragging mech wasn't going to help Optimus with his sparkling, that he probably even had a hand in why no support was coming through to the carrying mech._

_The mini-bot gnashed his denta's._

_That was fine then!_

_Yeah! Optimus didn't need that fragger because he was going to help the mech with everything he needed for the sparkling._

_This he promised._

* * *

Bumblebee sighed as he laid against his berth, the whole night had taken a lot out of him.

He was glad that Optimus and his sparkling's were okay, he won't lie and say that the mini-serge kinda throw him off but he reasoned a baby sparkling wasn't going to start shouting commands and insults in his first solar-cycle....at least he hoped.

In ether case Bumblebee would still maintain his promise.

He smiled as his optics drifted off, thinking that the next vorns would definitely not be boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee's reaction is based on Edward Elrics reaction in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood episode "Miracle in Rush Valley". Check it out if you like better reference.


	5. Toddler Troubles-Bulkhead

"Uncle Bulkhead"

"Hmm"?

"Uncle Bulkhead"!

Bulkhead looked from were he was taking Orion's measurements to the younger of the twins who was standing behind him "Yes, Two"?

The young femme full name was Elita-Two, but Bumblebee had taken to giving her that nickname when she was still a protoform and it just stuck.

"I'm hungry"

The bigger mech nodded in understanding before noticing how Orion was beginning to squirm and returning back to his measurements.

"Okay Two," he said "Just let me get this done and-"

"I'm hungry"!

"Two, you need to wait" He said a bit sternly

After hearing an irritated huff Bulkhead made the mistake of looking at the young femme. His spark cracking slightly when he noticed her pouting face plates and quivering blue optics. 

With a sigh he said "Okay forget patient, you can have one rust-stick"

The change in the little femme face was immediate and she gave a happy smile.

"Can I have one too"? Orion said quietly

Bulkhead closed his optics concentration for awhile before exclaiming "Okay where all getting rust-sticks"! making both sparkling's cheer.

The larger mech figured that a quick snack break wouldn't be too bad, their were a still a mega-cycle or more to go before lunch break so it shouldn't hurt. After giving the both twins their respective snack, Bulkhead watched as they went about gnawing on their treats.

 _"This should keep them busy for a minute or two"_ the large mech thought.

It still seemed so crazy to the large mech how much the two of them ate, with a ravenous appetite that almost rivaled Bulkheads own. It seemed like no matter how much they ate they seemed always hungry for more.

Almost as crazy that a repair crew like his were actually raising sparkling's out in space. 

When he found out the their leader Optimus was carrying he had been shocked at first but quickly figured that things would run as normal, with Optimus leaving and Ratchet or someone becoming the new leader. But when Bumblebee had pointed out that the radio silence over the matter from Autobot HQ most likely meant the poor mech was being put out on his own, Bulkhead felt bad for his captain and didn't hesitate to lend a servo to him.

If his time on the colonizes taught him one thing is that when living in a small community you need to look out for each other.

He was always been good with his hands so he started with a crib, than a rocking chair, then toys, and now he was in the process of making berths for the growing bots.

Bulkhead liked that he could use his usual clumsy servos to create such useful items.

He was soon disrupted from his thoughts when he noticed a tiny servo pulling the tub to a very heavy can of adhesive.

"Oh, Primus"! he shouted quickly grabbing the can before it fell on the tiny femme, the room shook from how fast he moved and it took everything he could not to collapse on the ships floor. Finding the sight pretty funny the youngest of the twins gave a hiccupping laugh.

"Two" the large mech said with a heavy sigh before steadying himself "Okay, you got your treats" Bulkhead said "Now I need to finish your measurements Orion, yours too Little Miss"

The pair whined but seemed to resin themselves to their fate.

* * *

"Are you almost done" grumbled Two as she struggled to stand straight for her measurements.

"Give me a few nano-clicks, Two, then I'll-" he was the interrupted by a distressed scream from behind him.

Bulkhead turned just in time to catch the falling shelf the Orion had been clinging onto before taking both servos, one to steady the shelf and another to push back three drawer's that threatened to slide into his plating in a way he was sure would have been painful.

"That was close" he breathed before helping Orion down "You nearly scared the oil out of me buddy! What were you thinking" Bulkhead couldn't help exclaim.

"I'm sorry" the young mech mumbled, looking quite guilty over his actions.

"Nah...it's fine buddy" Bulkhead said hesitantly.

He was starting to realize that the sparkling's were starting to become restless, he needed to finish assemble their new berths but he also needed to keep them busy.

What to do?

An idea struck him when he looked back at the can of paint from earlier.

**That's it!**

* * *

"Um, Bulkhead" said Optimus, he sounded neither upset or approving "Can I ask why the twins have details on their plating"?

Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly as his leader nodded to the pair of sparkling's who where showing off the painted stripes and stars that now rested on there arms and shoulder blades.

"Well I kind of needed them to hold still for a little while" explained the green mech "So I told them I give them some decorations on their plating, but the needed to hold still to let the paint dry"

"That's actually quite clever" remarked Prowl who slide besides the two.

Optimus was silent for a second before asking "Is it washable"

"Oh, yeah" Bulkhead nodded

"Well that good enough for me" Optimus said with a shrug.

Bumblebee clapped from his kneeling postion in front of the young twins "Look'in good guys"!

Seeing their carrier the twins rushed over to Optimus to show off their new "paint jobs".

"Carrier, Carrier" ! shouted Orion holding out his servos "Look"!

Optimus nodded with a small smile "I can see that, they look very nice on the both of you"

"We got stars"! cheered Two "Pretty stars! Pretty stars like Uncle Bulkhead"!

The green mech could hear Bumblebee laugh at the way his face plating literally lite up but honestly he didn't care.

Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took this scene from a portion of the movie Wolf Children


End file.
